Sports monitors for capturing and analyzing relevant sporting data and information for display are becoming increasingly popular. Sports monitors are typically worn by persons doing a physical sport and are usually configured to capture both physiological data relating to the physiological state of the person wearing the monitor and performance data relating to the exercise. The captured physiological data can be used to provide instantaneous feedback on the physical state of the exerciser as well as for subsequent fitness analysis. On the other hand, the captured performance data can provide useful data and information for analyzing the performance or physical fitness of the person performing the sport, and could be used for customizing programs to improve performance of the person doing the exercise.
Among the various physical sports, swimming is well recognized as very beneficial because of its balanced and low impact characteristics. Although swim monitors are available, the performance and functionalities of conventional swim monitors is somewhat limited. For example, conventional swim monitors require activation by a swimmer in order to trigger data capture. Also, conventional monitors do not provide information on swim styles nor performance parameters relating to swim styles. Furthermore, conventional swim monitors are usually arranged for transient display of swim parameters and are not adapted for transferring captured data or parameter to an external device for storage or further processing due to water leakage concerns. Although wireless data transmission arrangement appears to be a possible alternative to overcome water leakage problems, the heavy attenuation of radio signals under water is an apparent obstacle to using wireless solution for a swim monitor.
Therefore, it will be highly desirable if swim monitors having at least some of the shortcomings of conventional swim monitor mitigated can be provided.